songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
MrEuroVoice
|Row 3 title = Host Contest|Row 3 info = World Voice Contest|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = ♂ Male|Row 5 title = Favourite Music|Row 5 info = Pop, Electropop, House, Dance|Row 6 title = Favourite country (music)|Row 6 info = , , , |Row 7 title = Channel|Row 7 info = http://www.youtube.com/user/MrEuroVoice?feature=mhee}} MrEuroVoice is a user from Greece. He hosts an online song contest named World Voice Contest. He has a Youtube account from 7th June 2012. =Active contests= World Voice Contest * 1 Special Edition: Host decides the country with draw. * 2 Mexico was an AQ because he won last edition. Magical Music Contest * 1 Special Edition: Host decides the country with draw. * 2 Italy was AQ because he won last edition. Imagine Song Contest * 1 Special Edition: Host decides the country with draw. * 2 Wildcard Battle: 3rd with 10 points: DQ * NS1 Hosted a NS: "For a second chance!" * NS2 Hosted a NS: "Greek Rhythms" Tubevision Contest * 1 Special Edition: Songs must be in the national language. The Voice Song Contest *1 Special Edition:Participants can submit entries only from Asia/Oceania. *2 Special Edition:Participants must send Christmas songs. *3 Special Edition:Host decides the country with draw. *4 Special Edition:Each user participates with one of the previous TVSC entries. North Vision Song Contest He started taking part from 1st edition. You can visit the official page of Norway in NVSC for more information. Legendary Song Contest He started taking part from 2nd edition. His best place is 4th(#6). * 1 Special Edition: Host decides the US state by draw. Glorious Song Contest He started taking part from 1st edition. His best place is 3rd(#4). * 1 Special Edition:Host decides two countries with draw and you decide one. * 2 Special Edition:Only Melodifestivalen songs. Astounding Song Contest * 1 Wildcard battle: Didn't qualify: 2nd with 11 pts * 2 Wildcard battle: Qualified: 1st with 19 pts Galaxy Song Contest The Future Song Contest Rralz Song Contest He started taking part from 2nd edition. His best place is 6th(#2). GalaxyVision Song Contest He started taking part from 9th edition. His best place is 11th(#11). Ili's Worldsong Competition Video Music Contest He started taking part from 1st edition. His best place is 1st(#1). * 1 Haiti was AQ because he won last edition. * 2 Special Edition: Only 90's Eurovision songs allowed. =Inactive Contests= Ourvision Song Contest World Wide Contest Super Sounds Music Contest ValiumSounds Song Contest Globalvision Song Contest He started taking part from 13th edition.His best place is 3rd(#15). 1 Special Edition: Only Eurovision songs. Universal Vision Song Contest He started taking part from 3rd edition. His best place is 1st(UVSC#5). World Music Bash Our Music Contest Star Music Contest Amazing Music Contest * 1 Special Edition: Only Eurovision songs. Mad Song Contest Shining Music Contest Wide Vision Song Contest *1 Special Edition: Host decides the country with draw. YourVisionSongContest * 1 Special Edition: Only songs from ESC 2012. Category:Users Category:Greek users Category:Contest hosts